


Serve Me

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: YOI Mafia Au Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Betrayal, Blood, Blowjobs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Desk blowjobs, Guns, Knives, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW, Police Victor, Sub Drop, Tie Kink, Yakuza Yuuri, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Changing loyalties and the consequences of doing so





	Serve Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to be smut.  
> I blame my friends.  
> Also first time writing smut so sorry if it's inaccurate

Yuuri straightened out the cuffs on his shirt as he stared in the mirror, a heavily inked man staring back. Nothing like the perfect person expected him to be, but time and circumstances changed people beyond recognition. Not like they could recognise him now, considering he’d changed his appearance so often so no one would know who the real him was.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he sighed, grabbing the waistcoat from the chair and slipping it on. Yuuri strode across the room and opened the door, startling the young person outside.

“Yes?”

“T-The others are ready sir.” He stuttered, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Of course. Thank you.”

Brushing past the youth, he made his way to the main hall where, sure enough, everyone was gathered. He took his place at the head of the table, tapping it quietly. Demanding the attention of all present. 

“Now you are silent, we can proceed.” Beckoning his second in command over, he surveyed the room, the looks of jealousy and pure adoration both a comfort and a worry for someone of his position. “You Otabek, are with me. The rest of you are to assist the various groups I have sent you to.”

“Why the hell do we have to assist people? We should be out there c-”

In a blink of an eye, Yuuri had a knife in his hand and was spinning it. The person who’d objected visibly cowered as he stood, tossing the knife in the air in quiet amusement.

“May I remind you who the head of this branch is? It seems someone has forgotten their position.” He chuckled, slamming the knife into the table. “I run this branch the way I see fit, and if I so desire to get the local community on our side in case the police turn on us so be it. If you want violence at every turn, join the damn Bratva.”

He sat back down, any traces of anger gone. It wasn’t often he showed anger, but it always shut people down when he did.

“Let’s go.”

\---

“CHRIS!” Groaning in annoyance, Victor placed the mug down carefully and glared at his best friend as he stuck his head around the door. “You drank my coffee. Again.”

“Guilty as charged.”

As much as he loved Chris, no one got away with drinking his coffee, especially at 7 am. He lifted the mug and held it out towards him in a silent demand for more to replace it. Chris chuckled and took it, whistling a happy tune as he went. Someone knocked on the door and he frowned, considering everyone had a tendency to just walk in and out as they pleased. Out of sheer curiosity, he answered the door.

“Hello? I’m guessing you’re Victor Nikiforov.”

Gulping, he nodded. The man in front of him smiled and he was immediately on edge and how welcoming it was.

“What can I do for you?”

“I came here to speak to you if you’ll listen.” Smirking, the man gestured as if to ask permission to enter his office and he stepped to one side, his instincts telling him to say no the entire time.

“My men tell me that you refuse to consider our offer.”

Victor’s blood ran cold as the man turned to face him. The Yakuza had been pestering him to accept an offer to betray the police force that he’d refused, unwilling to turn his back on the people who’d become a family to him. Fingertips brushed along his jaw and he found himself backed against his desk.

“W-what the hell is your name?”

The man chuckled and grabbed his chin, lifting it up so they could see eye to eye. “Katsuki Yuuri, and don’t you forget it.”

Lips pressed against his and he groaned, kissing back almost automatically. Victor wound his hands into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him closer. Grinding against him, he moaned into the kiss as he was lifted onto the desk, hands grabbing his ass. Never in his life did he think he’d be kissing a member of the Yakuza, but here he was and he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t the best experience of his life. Maybe the guy took the saying ‘fuck the police’ literally. A sudden tug on his hair left him reeling in pleasure as Yuuri pulled back, resting his forehead against his.

“Someone seems eager.” He chuckled, unbuttoning Victor’s shirt and tilting his head back. “How can I persuade you to accept our offer?

“What do you think?”

Victor gasped as Yuuri bit his neck, whining as he licked and sucked marks. He felt a hand rub at his thigh and bucked up, almost sighing at the relief it gave him. 

“Ah ah.”

His tie was undone and his hands pushed behind his back, much to his confusion. Yuuri held the tie in front of him, smirking.

“Naughty boys don’t get to touch. I demand loyalty of my people, and so far you haven’t shown much to me.”

“W-what do y-”

Victor was cut off as Yuuri kissed him again, wrapping the fabric around his wrists and tying it tight. He groaned in annoyance as he tried to wiggle free, freezing when he felt hands on his zip.

“What are you doing?”

Chuckling, Yuuri palmed his crotch and he doubled over, panting slightly. It really didn’t seem fair that Yuuri had complete control of the situation, but right now he wasn’t going to complain.

“Want to carry on?”

“Fuck yes.”

Nodding, Yuuri sank to his knees and unzipped his trousers, tugging them down. He seriously hoped that Chris didn’t suddenly remember he had the spare key to his office and would just… ignore the moans from inside. It was sinful, daring to do this with the enemy when he really should have arrested him as soon as he walked in through the d-

“FUCK!”

Yuuri had wrapped his hand around his cock unexpectedly and was jerking him slowly. He looked up with feigned innocence as he twisted his hand, leaving him gasping and begging for more. Trying to move his hands, Victor cursed under his breath both at his forgetfulness and the fact that Yuuri was incredibly good at what he was doing. Kissing the tip, he sucked gently and he bit his lip, holding back his whimpers the best he could. With Victor unable to move his hands, Yuuri had complete control over the pace he went. Slowly, he took more of the length into his mouth, enjoying the moans and cries from the man above him. Holding his hips down, he went back to gentle licks, tracing the veins with his tongue and digging his nails into Victor’s thighs.

“P-Please…” Victor sounded completely wrecked, his hair plastered across his face. Pulling back, Yuuri chuckled as he tried to reach him again.

“As you wish.”

Without hesitating, Yuuri went back to work, jerking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Crying out, Victor bucked his hips, almost choking him. Before he could apologise, a sharp pain in his thighs reminded him who was in charge.

“Close Yuuri, I-”

“Then cum like a good boy.”

The command sent him over the edge and he came hard, white flashing before his eyes. Blinking, he watched as Yuuri stood and licked his lips, blushing heavily and ducking his head. He heard tutting before his chin was yanked up for the second time that day.

“I hope you take our offer into consideration.” Reaching round, the tie dropped from his wrists as Yuuri bit his lip playfully.

“You’re far from traditional.”

“Well, I do like to run the branch as I see fit.”

Victor was left on the desk completely ruined with the after image of Yuuri winking.

\---

A shot echoed through the hall and silence fell. The person crumpled to the floor, blood pooling by their head.

“What a good shot bunny.” Yuuri clapped slowly as Victor lowered the gun, preening at the nickname. “Come here.”

Eagerly, Victor followed the instruction, pressing himself into his chest. Chuckling in amusement, he ran his fingers through his hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as he surveyed the men stood around them. People who were loyal to him, willing to serve no matter what happened. 

“Dispose of the body.”

Taking Victor’s hand, he led him back to their shared office, locking it behind him. Yuuri slumped into a chair, groaning as the weight was taken off his feet. He patted his lap and smiled as Victor straddled him, nuzzling his neck.

“You’re tense…” Frowning, he pressed light kisses over his face. “Please relax.”

“I shall do my best.”

As Yuuri settled in the chair, he felt his shirt buttons be undone and smirked, running his hands down to rest on Victor's hips. A gentle squeeze of encouragement was all it took for Victor to slip his shirt off and to start kissing his neck. Moaning, he grabbed his ass, squeezing. To his surprise, his hands were smacked away.

“Bunny?”

Victor climbed off his lap and unzipped his trousers, yanking them down. Before he could respond, he bit down, hard enough to leave a mark later. He sucked and bit his way up Yuuri's thighs, leaving him gasping for breath as pleasure wracked his body. Crawling back up, Victor bit his neck again and he whined, teeth piercing his skin.

“Let me take care of you.” Victor's eyes were dark with lust and Yuuri shivered as he licked his lips, blood smeared across them. Which shouldn't be as hot as it was. He nodded, curious to see what Victor was going to do. Slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, Victor ground down lightly, not providing any sort of relief.

“No matter what, I'll always stay loyal to you.” He leant over Yuuri's shoulder and picked up the collar on the desk, holding it up. “Can I?”

“Of course.” 

Fastening it around his neck, he tugged it lightly and Yuuri groaned, the black collar a stark contrast to his pale skin. He ground down again, harder this time and smirked as he threw his head back. Victor had given up everything for the man beneath him. A successful career in the police force, family life, close friends. He’d sacrificed the lot, and times like this reminded him it was all worth it. The give and take dynamic between the duo, the quiet understanding of what the other needed. Yuuri needed to be reminded that he was human at times, when the control and power he held became too much. He himself needed to be reminded that he was loved.

A hand cupped his cheek and Victor jumped, grabbing onto Yuuri’s shoulders. He sighed and gently kissed him before undoing the collar, much to his confusion.

“You’re distracted Vitya. What’s going on?” The concern in his voice was almost heartbreaking.

“I… I don’t know…” He slumped forward onto his shoulder and he caught him, rubbing his back gently. If Victor was completely honest with himself, he hadn’t been feeling right since their intense session the other day, but hadn’t bothered telling anyone and Yuuri had been out for a little while.

Yuuri wrapped his legs around him and stood up, carrying him through to the room behind them and setting him down on the bed. Their room being behind their office had its perks, especially when they wanted some… fun. Now though, he was confused as he was dressed in soft pyjamas and bundled up in blankets. His favourite plush was handed to him as Yuuri dressed in his own pyjamas and disappeared into the other room. Victor tried to peer around the door, unable to see much. Yuuri reappeared a few moments later with his arms full of snacks, looking nothing like the hardened Yakuza that he usually did.

“Yuuri?”

Climbing onto the bed next to him, Yuuri placed the snacks to one side and slipped under the blankets, hugging Victor close.

“Yuuri? What’s going on?”

“Sub drop. And probably a bit of shock from earlier. Let me take care of you okay?”

Victor nodded and leant against him, drifting slowly as Yuuri played with his hair.

\---

“VICTOR!”

He froze as he looked at the man in front of him, hands shaking as he held up the gun.

“Victor? It’s me, Chris!” Chris paled as he didn’t lower the gun, keeping it trained on him even as he went to move closer. “You remember me right?”

“Of course,” he scoffed, “I also remember the time where you nearly killed a young teen.”

“You know that was an accident!”

“Kenjirou was 15 at the time. 15.” He walked forward, pressing the gun to his ex-best friend’s forehead. “15 fucking years old and he nearly dies. And don’t you dare say it was an accident because everyone knows that you and your ‘pals’ were shooting to kill.” Laughing harshly, he knocked Chris’ hand away from his belt. “You achieved your goal, you killed several that night, including innocent people with families. We were there to help them, to guard them if they needed it. Not everything we do is illegal.”

“You joined a gang Victor.”

“I’ve never killed an innocent person.” He heard footsteps behind him, a hand coming to rest gently on his shoulder.

“The others have been gathered up, you want us to do the same to this one?” Yuuri’s voice was calm and he knew that his face would be completely passive. It always was around other people, the only exceptions being him and Minami, the young teen being pretty much their adopted child at this point.

“Let me deal with him.”

Patting his shoulder, Yuuri pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping back. “If you’re certain love.”

“Love? You let him call you love?” Chris laughed, the kind facade gone. “You’re fucking disgusting, you know? Switching sides of the law for a man, leaving behind your family and fr-”

“FRIENDS?” Victor’s shout echoed through the warehouse as he shoved Chris against the wall, gun never moving from his head. “You call yourself a friend, after all this time and everything you’ve done? Friends don’t beat each other do they? Friends care for each other, not nearly push them over the edge during times of need.” Gesturing around the room, he saw so many familiar faces of the people who’d taken him in. 

_ Beka. _

_ Minami. _

_ Yuuri himself. _

His unconventional family who’d taken him in after the death of his own and actually cared about him.

“These are my friends, and this is my family. You don’t fit into this world that I’ve found.”

“Family?” Scoffing, Chris went to step forward and Victor panicked, slamming him back. His head cracked against the wall, and he was dazed for a moment. Victor took the opportunity t take his gun, kicking it across the floor to Minami. Chris shook it off and chuckled, smirking at him. “These people will stab you in the back at the first opportunity.”

A loud laugh startled the pair of them and he turned, keeping the gun trained on Chris. Minami was nearly doubled over, Chris’ and his own gun on the floor. He straightened up, wiping tears from his eyes.

“You seriously think we’ll betray Victor?” He laughed again, the sound so startling and different for the situation. “You’re stupider than I thought. Not only can’t you aim a gun to save your damn life, you can’t see how much we adore him.”

“Adoration is one way of putting it.” Beka drew his gun and aimed it just next to Victor. “I wouldn’t think about it.”

Victor turned back to see Chris frozen in place and he growled, flicking the safety off. The look of shock and fear that flashed across his face was satisfying in a twisted way. This was the man who’d taken so much from him and disguised it behind a happy and friendly facade that so many fell for. In a fit of anger, he pressed the gun against Chris’ head again.

“I hope you said goodbye to anyone you care for. If there’s anyone at all.”

The last emotion that crossed Chris’ face was shock.

Victor pulled the trigger, wincing slightly as the shot rung through the air and absently noted that it was much messier the closer you were to the target. The body dropped to the floor and he stepped back, kicking it off his feet.

“Vitya?”

Flicking the safety on again, he turned to see Yuuri walking towards him, arms open and waiting. He holstered the gun and accepted the hug, pulling him as close as he could. Yuuri was comforting, running his fingers through his hair gently.

“Better?”

“Much needed closure.”

Yuuri nodded and tilted his head back, kissing him softly. Victor kissed back eagerly, tangling his fingers in his hair. Breaking away for air, he rested his head against his shoulder.

“Ready to go?”

He nodded, taking Yuuri’s hand and allowing him to lead him. If there was anyone he wanted to stay with forever, it was Yuuri. Yuuri who loved him and cared for him.

_ Victor would die for him. _

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He laughed and kissed him suddenly, laughing harder when Yuuri blushed.

“You’re worth the world and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr (justmorefandomtrash)


End file.
